1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feedthrough multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
A known feedthrough multilayer capacitor is one having a capacitor element body in which dielectric layers and signal and ground internal electrodes are alternately laminated, and signal and ground terminal electrodes formed on the capacitor element body (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 01-206615).